


Un final alternativo

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [7]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: fandom_insano, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Series, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren a veces piensa qué habría pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un final alternativo

A veces se pregunta qué hubiese pasado si Rick no se hubiese marchado sin decirle nada. Si hubiesen seguido juntos a pesar de todo, si ellos seguirían escondiéndose en la cueva, si ellos podrían estar juntos delante de todos, sin importarles lo que pensaran los demás. A veces se pregunta si que el rubio no se hubiese marchado ninguno de los dos habría muerto y así se hubiesen evitado tantas cosas.

Rick se habría evitado morir en manos de su propio padre. Kieren hubiese evitado ser perseguido solo por haber sido el primer no muerto en revivir. Si a lo mejor nunca habría conocido a Simon, a lo mejor seguiría con el rubio.

A veces cuando siente que las miradas que todo en el pueblo le dedican a él y a Simon, se pone a pensar en qué hubiese pasado si no existiese el odio de Bill hacia él, a lo mejor eso no habría influenciado a Rick a huir de él.

No es que esté feliz con lo que tiene con el moreno, si lo está, de hecho eso es lo que él necesita. Una persona que esté orgullosa de lo que es y que no necesita ocultarse en una cueva por el qué dirán. Pero es inevitable que en situaciones como esta vaya a la tumba de Rick y se pregunte como hubiese sido tener su final alternativo, donde los dos son humanos, los dos están vivos y se quieren. Que están juntos, que el rubio desafía a su padre por él, que es capaz de dar todo por Kieren.

Pero apenas se va del cementerio el peso de la realidad lo golpea y se tiene que recordar que nada de eso podrá suceder, porque Rick está muerto, el odio e intolerancia de Bill se lo arrebató y ni siquiera podrán tener su final alternativo.

 


End file.
